


Crime scene Chicago

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hollywood, Humor, Movie Night, Parody, Snark
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Erleben Sie Commissioner Frances Teal und Nachbar Charles Burn in einem ihrer härtesten Fälle! Demnächst im Kino! Kein Geld zurück!





	Crime scene Chicago

„Umzingelt von Polizisten, und er entkommt trotzdem? Wow, Realismus pur. Willst du den Quatsch wirklich weiter ansehen?“  
Er schaute erst seit einer Viertelstunde mit zu, hatte aber fast keine Minute davon seinen Mund halten können. Zugegeben waren seine sarkastischen Kommentare aber fast unterhaltsamer als der Film selber. Dennoch fühlte sie sich ein wenig verpflichtet, Tom Cruises Kapriolen in Schutz zu nehmen: „Hier geht’s eben in erster Linie um Spannung. Und bei deinen Abenteuern mit Thiel hab ich mir auch schon öfters gedacht, dass da manches ganz schön unrealistisch 'rüber kommt...!“  
„Was ist denn bei uns unrealistisch?“  
„Na, hast du schon mal gezählt, wie viele Leichen allein vom alten Herrn Thiel gefunden wurden? Und immer ganz zufällig. Realismus pur.“  
„Jetzt, wo du's sagst … der Alte macht sie grad ganz schön verdächtig.“  
„Oder ist dir schon aufgefallen, wie elend oft Thiel oder du das Opfer ganz zufällig persönlich gekannt haben? Oder den Täter? Oder zumindest einen der Verdächtigen?“  
„Münster ist eben ein Dorf...“  
„Mit euch Zweien fühlt es sich langsam wie London für Arme an.“  
„Ha ha, Sherlock Thiel und Dr. Boerne? Da könnte man was machen draus. Wobei, Sherlock bin eher ich.“  
Er ließ den Blick nochmal vom Fernseher zu ihr und wieder zurück wandern, scheinbar kam ihm ein Einfall: „Ja, ich sollte einen Fall von uns mal zu einem Drehbuch machen, und nach Hollywood schicken. Das wird ein Mords-Blockbuster. Besser als das, was du da kuckst, allemal...“  
„Dann musst du die Handlung aber von Münster nach Amerika verlegen.“  
"New York, San Francisco, oder Chicago? Mir gefällt Chicago.“  
„Und ihr Zwei könnt auch keine Deutschen bleiben-!“  
„Charles-Frederik Bourne … klingt ziemlich blöd.“  
„Bourne geht nicht, da gibt es schon andere Filme. Mach einfach Charles Burn. Deinen Akademiker-Background musst du auch raus schreiben, Blockbuster mögen so viel Intelligenz nicht. Du kannst einfach der gewitzte Vermieter vom Kommissar sein, der sich in alles einmischt.“  
„Von Kommissar … von Commissioner Frank Teal.“  
Sie grinsten sich an, das Spiel begann Spaß zu machen.  
„Einer von euch beiden sollte eher eine Frau sein, das moderne Hollywood achtet heutzutage mehr auf Geschlechtergerechtigkeit.“  
„Also Thiel. Dann eben Frances Teal. Starke weibliche Hauptrolle.“  
Er legte amüsiert den Arm um sie: “Und Charles beginnt im Laufe des Filmes eine Affäre mit der hübschen Miss Coroner. Hm, welcher englische Name entspricht deinem „Silke“?“  
„Och, ich bleibe Silke Haller, die Expertin aus Germany. In Nebenrollen sind so Charaktere aus Europa gern gesehen. Archie meinte damals auch, „Silke“ klänge für englische Ohren sehr nett. Fast wie „silky“.“  
Archie? Ach, Dr. Archibald King, der Computerexperte von damals. Ja, der hatte während seines Aufenthalts bei ihnen Silke ganz schön Honig um den Mund geschmiert. Und Karl hatte er mehr als einmal wissen lassen, wie „cute and charming“ seine Mitarbeiterin doch sei. Gut, dass der Freak wieder weg war. Er drückte Silke noch ein wenig kräftiger.  
„Macht Charles Silky auf dem Seziertisch lang? Der Film braucht Erotik, damit er sich verkauft. Oder gehen sie erleichtert miteinander ins Bett, nachdem sie zusammen eine Geiselhaft durchgestanden haben?“  
„Ist es nicht sinnvoller, wenn Charles etwas mit Frances anfängt?“  
„Was?! Im modernen Hollywood können Männer und Frauen doch auch einfach Freunde und Arbeitspartner sein.“  
„Nee, so weit sind die da nicht. Meistens gilt immer noch Harry und Sally.“  
„Harry und Sally ...der Film war nett. Warum schauen wir den nicht?“  
Er blickte kritisch gen Fernseher. Tom Cruise hatte seine Jacke abgeworfen, und rannte inzwischen im Muscle Shirt herum. „Ich werd mich dann dafür einsetzen, dass dein schwitziger Held hier Charles Burn spielen wird.“  
„Ach komm, ich mach mir nichts aus Tom,“ beschwichtigte sie ihn, „Und wenn du dem die Hauptrolle gibst, bekommt seine komische Sekte wieder unnötig Aufmerksamkeit.“  
„Du unterstützt ihn auch, wenn du diesen dummen Film schaust.“  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass er GEZ-Gebühren bekommt, Karl...“  
„Was, das hier läuft auf den Öffentlich-Rechtlichen? Gott, tatsächlich. Ich bin so enttäuscht. Bildungsauftrag ade, ihr Pfeifen.“  
Er wandte sich desillusioniert wieder dem Thema Casting zu: „Aber wer außer Tom kann mich noch spielen? Alain Delon sah mir ja auch mal ähnlich, aber vor 50 Jahren.“  
„Schieb's mal zur Seite, vielleicht fällt uns für Frances Teal eher jemand ein.“  
„Klar! Diese Dicke, die mal so eine ewig lange Comedy-Show hatte. Die hieß … irgendwas mit R-“  
„Roseanne? Roseanne Barr? Also, Karl.“  
„Und Silky ist Nastassja Kinski! … Was denn, die hat sich toll gehalten! Oder ich sorg' dafür, dass du dich selber spielen darfst. Dann kriegst du deine Fingerchen an Tom.“  
„Karl! Tom ist mir schnuppe!“  
„Frances' Vater könnte von Danny DeVito gespielt werden, das würde dir doch gefallen? Und Nadeshda … ach, die Rolle übernimmt irgendein No Name Sternchen, die es nach oben schaffen will. Die Frau Staatsanwalt sollte der Diversity wegen von einem Schwarzen gespielt werden. Morgan Freeman vielleicht?“  
Sie wurden in ihren Hirngespinsten jäh unterbrochen, als es auf dem Fernsehbildschirm eine riesige Explosion gab. Kurz hatte das Geschehen des Films wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Aber irgendwie machte nichts mehr in der Geschichte richtig Sinn.  
„Ich glaub, ich hab den Faden verloren,“ seufzte Silke.  
„Da gab's nie einen.“  
„Setz dich morgen an dein Drehbuch, und mach's besser.“  
Er flüsterte ihr zu, mit dem Tonfall, in dem er bei seiner Zaubershow auch seine Hypnosetricks versuchte: „Du greifst jetzt zur Fernbedienung. Du schaltest den Fernseher aus. Du wendest dich deinem wundervollen Geliebten zu. Du denkst dir, du könntest ihm mal wieder -“  
Sie griff wirklich zur Fernbedienung, pendelte sie aber unschlüssig zwischen den Fingern: „Eigentlich wollte ich ja im Vierten einen Thriller mit zwei Rechtsmedizinern in den Hauptrollen ansehen. Aber dann waren da in den ersten Minuten schon so viele Fehler über unseren Berufsstand, dass ich Aggressionen bekam und zu Tom umgeschaltet hab.“  
„Wie, läuft der Thriller noch? Schalt 'rüber, dann können wir gemeinsam lästern. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, wie oft Rechtsmediziner bei den Autopsien in Filmen den Mundschutz vergessen? So was Bescheuertes.“


End file.
